1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray apparatus, and more particular to an X-ray apparatus with improved heat radiation characteristics relating to heat that is produced by, e.g. a rotation-anode type X-ray tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray apparatus is configured to include a rotation-anode type X-ray tube in which a vacuum envelope accommodates an anode target that is rotatably supported, and a housing which accommodates the rotation-anode type X-ray tube. In a case where heat that is produced by, e.g. the anode target is to be radiated, the rotation-anode type X-ray tube is provided with a cooling mechanism for cooling the heat.
As regards X-ray apparatuses with cooling mechanisms, the following proposals have been made.    (1) An X-ray apparatus has been proposed, wherein a rotation-anode type X-ray tube and a stator are immersed in an insulating oil. A water-based coolant with a high heat transfer efficiency is made to flow through flow paths, which are partly provided at parts with high heat production, such as a recoil electron trap and a vacuum envelope provided near an anode target. Thereby, the parts with high heat production are cooled. The coolant is circulated between these flow paths and a cooling unit (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,317).    (2) An X-ray apparatus has been proposed, which is constructed similarly to the X-ray apparatus (1), except that a rotation-anode type X-ray tube and a stator are immersed not in an insulating oil, but in a water-based coolant, and the water-based coolant is circulated between a housing and a cooling unit (see, e.g. PCT National Publication No. 2001-502473).
According to the X-ray apparatus with the structure (1), if the thermal load on the rotation-anode type X-ray tube increases, the heat that is produced from the outer surface of the vacuum envelope increases. However, since the coolant that cools the outer surface is only the insulating oil that is not cooled by the external heat exchanger. In some cases, the necessary cooling performance cannot be obtained. In addition, since the coolant contains water, metallic parts of the circulation paths may be corroded. The metallic parts, which constitute the flow paths that are partly provided at the recoil electron trap and vacuum envelope provided near the anode target, have functions to isolate the vacuum and the coolant. If corrosion progresses, such functions would deteriorate and the X-ray tube would become non-usable. If such a drawback occurs, the water-based coolant may enter the X-ray tube when the temperature of the anode target of the X-ray tube rises to a high level. The water-based coolant comes in contact with the high-temperature anode target, evaporates and raises pressure. This poses a problem in safety.
In addition to the problem of the structure (1), the X-ray apparatus with the structure (2) has the following problem. That is, with the decrease in insulation resistance value of the water-based coolant due to the metal corrosion, the insulation performance of a low-voltage electric circuit system, such as a stator circuit, and the insulation performance between the housing and vacuum envelope may deteriorate. In particular, in the case where a dynamic-pressure slide bearing is used as the bearing of the rotational support mechanism, compared to the case where a ball bearing is used, the heat production of the stator increases and the electric insulation performance considerably deteriorates. In addition, the vacuum wall of the X-ray tube, which is not immersed in the water-based coolant in the case of (1), is corroded. As a result, a similar problem with the structure (1) tends to occur more easily.